The Cloned Kurosaki
by marubibi98
Summary: Mayuri Kurotsuchi has done the unthinkable: he has made a clone. Not just anyone's clone, Kurosaki Ichigo's clone. But, ZI1 is female. ZI1, or Kurosaki Sora, is stronger than Ichigo and is Plan B in the War if Ichigo fails. However, Sora falls in love with the imfamous Sexta and he with her. Will she be able to persuade Grimmjow to come with her or will she defect to Aizen's side?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello~! This idea came to me in a dream, so please don't beat with sticks! *cringes***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only Sora.**

* * *

Mayuri cackled as he gazed upon the glass tank that contained his newest experiment.

After one month of trying to make the experiment perfect, he had finally succeeded. What makes things better is that he didn't have to hide this from the Head Captain…not that he had thought of it before. Mayuri cackled once more before he turned to his Lieutenant in the doorway.

"Yes, yes! Finally, it is completed! Nemu, call for a Captain's meeting! The Head Captain will be happy to know that our plan worked."

Nemu bowed and replied, "Yes, Master Mayuri." and then disappeared out the door.

Mayuri walked up to the tank and grinned. "Well, won't Kurosaki Ichigo be surprised to see you?"

As Mayuri gazed upon the tube, experiment ZI1's eyes opened and replied, "Mayuri, about that. When will I meet the Original?"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi threw back his head and laughed maniacally. "Oh, this is great! Not only will we win the Winter War, we will succeed in destroying Aizen!"

ZI1 tilted her head to the side and asked, "If I'm made from Kurosaki Ichigo's DNA and Spiritual Pressure, would that make him my…dad?"

Mayuri stopped laughing and mumbling to himself to look at his new 'daughter'. She looked almost exactly like Kurosaki Ichigo, only with more established feminine features. ZI1's eyelashes were longer and fuller, her face was more round, and her orange hair reached past her shoulders and stopped behind her knees.

She had a female's body, of course. If he had to compare her bust to a female he knew, he would say it was in between that Inoue girls and Hitsugaya's Lieutenant. She appeared to be 174 cm and 58 kg.

ZI1 cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, if you're not going to answer _that_ question, then answer this one please: when will you let me out of this glass…thing?"

The Captain of Squad 12 sighed and said, "I will release you from that tank when that Captain's meeting is finished. "

ZI1 sighed and pouted at the Captain. "Can I at least get a correct name?"

Kurotsuchi sighed once again and said, "You already have one."

"What, ZI1? Are you trying to make it so that you never get grandchildren?"

Mayuri's eyes widened slightly. "You're able to reproduce?!"

ZI1 scoffed and rolled her eyes. "With a name like 'ZI1', no."

Mayuri opened his mouth to reply, but what came out was a crash from down the hall. Kurotsuchi whirled around and frowned. He stalked towards the door and threw it open. Mayuri poked his head out and yelled, "Silence, you imbeciles! I am trying to finish the ex-" Spiritual Pressure rained down on the Captain, causing him to perspire furiously from the effort to not collapse.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi looked up and saw the Head Captain walking towards his lab. When the Head Captain stopped in front of the door, he cracked his eyes open and said, "Captain Kurotsuchi, where is it?"

Mayuri gulped and pointed behind him. The Head Captain waited patiently as Mayuri opened the door to let the elder in.

As Yamamoto closed the distance between him and the tank, his eyes grew wider. As he stopped in front of the tank, he asked, "I am going to assume it was a success, then?"

ZI1 scoffed and put her hand on the glass. "Hey, Gramps, you think you can bring Kurosaki Ichigo in here?"

Yamamoto sighed and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "She definitely got the names from him."

Louder, the Captain-Commander replied, "He is already here."

As if on cue, yelling was heard and then a yelp. "What the hell, Rukia?! First, you drag me here and now you're hitting me?!"

An exaggerated sigh was the reply. "Clam down, Ichigo. The Captain-Commander told me to take you to the Twelfth Division's barracks, so here we are. Now, shut up, we're here."

The door creaked open once more and two figures walked in. One was a short female with black hair and purple eyes. The other was a man with bright orange hair, brown eyes, and a permenant scowl on his face.

"Gramps, why am I here?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked, rubbing the back of his head were Rukia smacked him.

"To show you ZI1 or better known as Kurosaki Sora."

ZI1, or now known as Sora, scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously? 'Sora'? Well, at least it's better than what I thought of."

Ichigo gaped at the sight in front of him. There was a girl in a tube. Naked. A naked girl in front of him. Who was in a tube. Who just so happened to have his last name, hair and eye color.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ichigo exclaimed after realizing all of this.

Mayuri cackled and answered, "Well, I borrowed some of your DNA and Spiritual Pressure to make a clone of you. Hence, ZI1 or Sora."

Ichigo made high pitched noises and pointed from himself to Sora, who was smiling at his expression.

"Hey, can I get out now?" Sora asked, looking pointedly at Mayuri.

With a sigh, Mayuri pressed a button on the platform the tank was on and with a hum of machines, all the water drained from it.

Sora stretched her legs until they touched the cool steel and stretched as she stepped out of the tank.

"Man, finally! I was getting a little claustrophobic."

Ichigo averted his eyes with a blush and spun on Mayuri. "How did you even get my Spiritual Pressure, let alone my fucking DNA?!"

The Captain shrugged and grinned at the strawberry. "I would explain it to you, but I doubt your feeble mind would be able to comprehend anything I would tell you."

Ichigo glared at the scientist and clenched his fists. "Why, you-!"

Rukia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Captain Kurotsuchi, where are the clothes for Sora?"

Mayuri tore his eyes from his glaring match with Ichigo to point to a cabinet in the far corner. Rukia sighed once more and walked to the cabinet. Pulling all the necessary articles of clothing from the cabinet, she walked back and handed them to Sora.

Sora finally realized she was naked and swiped the clothes from Rukia's hand while blushing. Sora scurried to a random door and threw it open. As she was changing, Rukia turned to Ichigo and Mayuri.

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed together as she asked the Captain of Squad 12, "Captain Kurotsuchi, why did you make a clone of Ichigo in the first place?"

Said Captain scoffed and turned towards her. "Kurosaki Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure is as high as a Captain's, maybe even higher. I made ZI1's Spiritual Pressure even higher by combing some of mine with hers. ZI1's Spiritual Pressure is high enough that she can become a Captain. Also, if the Substitute were to fail in defeating Aizen, ZI1 would more than likely succeed."

Ichigo frowned and said, "So, you made Sora so that way she could become a Captain and defeat Aizen if I wasn't able to? Well, thanks for all the faith you guys have in me."

The Head Captain broke from his silence. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you are only a _Substitute_ Soul Reaper. We must take precautions if you were to fail. It has nothing to do with how much faith we have in you."

The Captain-Commander turned and walked out the room. Sora came out wearing the standard shihakusho and glanced at Ichigo. Ichigo stared back at her, shocked to see that he was looking at a _girl_ version of himself.

"Why is she a girl if she's supposed to be my clone?" Ichigo asked, finally realizing the difference.

"Because, if I fail at killing Aizen Sosuke, I might be able to seduce him." Sora said as she came to stand beside Rukia.

With a gasp, Ichigo realized she had Zangetsu strapped to her back. Immediately, his hand came up to see if Zangetsu was there, and frowned when he realized he was.

Noticing this, Sora giggled and said, "It would make sense that I would have a Zangetsu too. I'm basically you."

On hearing her name, Zangetsu materialized beside Sora. Zangetsu still looked the same, except that she was a girl. She no longer had a beard (obviously) and still had the sunglasses and attire.

Zangetsu turned to Sora and said, "Sora, you're confusing him."

Sora shrugged and went to stand in front of Ichigo. Boy Zangetsu materialized next to Ichigo and he stared at Girl Zangetsu.

Boy Zangetsu looked at the other Zangetsu and said, "Well, this is very strange."

Girl Zangetsu's lips twitched upwards and she replied, "That's an understatement."

Sora looked at Ichigo and remembered that all of _her_ powers were the _same as his_. She blanched and Ichigo paled, realizing what he had forgotten to ask. Girl Zangetsu shimmered as if someone threw a pebble in water. Her clothes turned white and then turned into a shihakusho.

Instead of white on black, the shihakusho was black on white. Her hair grew longer and turned white. Zangetsu's sclera turned black and her iris's turned gold. With a cackle, Zangetsu disappeared.

And Sora's Hollow appeared. Her Hollow's eyes zoned in on Sora, and she threw her heads back and laughed.

"Wha's the matter, Queen~? Ya' scared o' little ol' me?"

Sora's eyes widened and she screamed out, "Shut up! Where's Zangetsu?! What did you do to Zangetsu?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Ichigo's eyes darted to Mayuri for an explanation. The scientist's eyes sparkled with cruel joy as he watched ZI1 yell at her Hollow.

"Oh, my! It actually _worked_!" Mayuri cackled in joy.

"Why does she have a fucking Hollow?!" Ichigo yelled, furious someone, even though it was technically him, was suffering through the insanity of having an Inner Hollow.

Mayuri rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. "ZI1 is _you_, remember? It would only make sense she would also have an Inner Hollow."

Ichigo's eyes widened even more and he turned to see Sora wielding Zangetsu. Wait, didn't her Zangetsu turn into the Hollow? How did she have…wait! That was _his_ Zangetsu!

Ichigo gaped as his Zangetsu met her Hollow's. '_How did she get Zangetsu off my back without me noticing…?'_

Sora pushed her Hollow back and glared at her. Her Hollow smirked and pointed the tip of the reversed Zanpakutou at her.

"My, my, Queen. Who would 'a thought ya' would be this weak!" the Hollow taunted, her smirk growing once she realized that she was making her 'Queen' mad.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled as she launched herself towards her Hollow.

The Hollow disappeared with a sound like static and re-appeared to the right of Sora. Sora barely had time for her eyes to widen before she felt pain. With a cry, she shunpo'd away from her enemy and clutched her right side.

As blood seeped from between her fingers, Sora glared at the Hollow. "You bitch!"

Sora held Zangetsu out in front of her and, placing her left hand over her right forearm, shouted, "Bankai!"

Mayuri, Ichigo, and Rukia gasped and stared at the Bankai-clad clone. Nothing of the outfit changed except that the V-neck stretched out, showing her bust.

Sora gave a harsh glare and yelled, "I'm bringing back Zangetsu!"

And then she fired off a Getsuga Tensho.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter~!**

Ichigo:*horrified stare* This just...ahh!

**Sora:**also staring at the chapter with a horrified look* What the hell?**

**Mayuri:*cackle* It worked!  
**

**Marubibi98:*smirks* I hope you enjoyed~! Please review~!  
**


	2. When One Faints

**Make that 3 in one day~! XD I'm so happy~! Please enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Only Sora.  
**

* * *

Sora's Hollow narrowed her eyes and barely missed being hit by the attack.

The Hollow quirked an eyebrow at Sora and smirked. "Whoa, Queen is getting mad~! Wha's the matter, angry that ya' can't even scratch me?"

"Shut up! Release Zangetsu!" Sora grinded out.

Her Hollow sighed and draped the Zanpakutou across her shoulders. "I _am_ Zangetsu."

Sora scowled and asked, "How is that even possible?"

"How the fuck should I know?" her Hollow said with a shrug.

The Hollow grinned and cackled. "Anyways, since yer going all out, I guess I should too!"  
Her Hollow copied her movements from minutes before and cried out in twisted glee, "Bankai~!"

Sora gripped Ichigo's Zangetsu tighter and watched as a white Tensa Zangetsu cut through the smoke surrounding her Hollow.

The Hollow smirked and swung the blade around on her index finger by the chain. "Let's have some real fun, m'kay~?"

Sora's Hollow launched herself forward and, with a battle cry, Sora met her half way. Clashes of steel and pain filled grunts resonated throughout the room. Both of them paused in their series of attacks to catch their breath.

Sora had several more cuts on her legs and torso, along with the gash on her right side. However, she got a few swipes in on her Hollow, too. Her Hollow was sporting a small cut on her chin and several others littered her body.

Her Hollow blinked once and threw her head back to cackle. "My, my! Ya' finally got some moves in, huh?"

Sora's jaw clenched and she glared but said nothing. The Hollow grinned and sonido'd behind Sora. Sora whirled around just in time to block the swing that would have cut off her head.

Sora smirked and held back a grunt from the strain on her sword. "What's wrong, Hollow? You getting so desperate that you need to resort to sneak attacks?"

Her Hollow's eyes flashed dangerously. "My, oh my. Looks like Queen finally got 'erself a backbone."

Sora narrowed her eyes and muttered, "This fight is over."

With strength she didn't know she had left, Sora pushed away her Hollow and used its surprise to stab it in the gut. The Hollow's eyes widened then went back to their normal size. Her Hollow looked at her and smirked.

"Well, well, it looks like ya' do have it in ya' to kill. Jus' remember, the first chance I get ta' kill ya', yer as good as dead." Her Hollow warned before disappearing.

Sora's Zangetsu clattered to the floor and she slid to her knees. Sora tentatively picked up her Zangetsu and shakily stood. She walked over to Ichigo and held out his Zangetsu.

Sora smiled weakly and mumbled, "Sorry I borrowed him without permission…I owe…you…."

Sora's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed into the shocked and waiting arms of Ichigo. He checked her pulse and turned to Rukia.

"She's fine; she just passed out due to the loss of blood."

Rukia nodded and turned to Kurotsuchi. "We'll be taking her to Squad four, Captain Kurotsuchi. Have a good day, sir."

Mayuri only waved them away and practically skipped over to his computer. Rukia beckoned Ichigo after her and walked out the doors while Ichigo picked up Sora so that he was carrying her bridal style.

When they arrived at Squad four, Ichigo called out, "Unohana-san!"

Unohana appeared almost out of nowhere with her usual smile except this smile was slightly more dangerous. "Kurosaki-san, there is no yelling in here."

Ichigo smiled nervously and held out his arms. "S-sorry. Uh, she fainted due to blood loss; can you help her, please?"

Unohana looked at the girl in his arms and called out, "Isane, get a room ready!"

"Yes, ma'am!" a voice called back.

Unohana addressed them this time. "Please, follow me."

They trailed behind her as told and came into a crisp white room. Ichigo laid Sora down on the hospital bed and stood protectively at her side. Technically, she was his twin sister, so that meant he had to protect her.

"Kurosaki-san, please wait outside." Unohana told him quietly, already checking Sora.

Ichigo hesitated and turned around. "Sorry, Unohana-san, I can't do that."

Unohana blinked and then sighed in defeat. "Very well. Just be quiet and stay out of the way."

Ichigo nodded and pulled a chair out to the side. He sat there, waiting and hoping that she would be alright.

**~Sora's Inner World~**

_Sora blinked as she appeared on the side of a building. _

"_What the-? Where am I?" Sora thought aloud while looking around her._

_Skyscrapers surrounded her and she looked down and saw that she was standing on the side while the building remained straight. She let out a yelp and panicked._

_A sigh from behind her made Sora jump. She whirled around and came face-to-face with Zangetsu. "Zangetsu! You're _here_!"_

_Zangetsu nodded and motioned at what was around them with an arm. "You do not remember being here, Sora?"_

_Sora shook her head and looked around her. "I don't, but…it feels familiar. What is this place?"_

"_It's yer Inner World, ya' dumbass!" a watery voice called._

_Sora spun around and saw her Hollow standing there, smirking at her. "'ey, Queen~! Thought ya' had gotten rid a' me?"_

_Sora frowned and looked at Zangetsu. "How is she still here?"_

"_She is a part of me. She will always be here." Zangetsu explained, motioning between herself and the Hollow._

_Sora sighed and asked, "Why am I here?"_

_Her Hollow snorted and crossed her arms. "Yer dumbass fainted, that's why."_

"_Why'd I faint?" Sora asked, her brows furrowed. _

_Her Hollow let out a dramatic sigh. "'Cause, ya' released too much Spiritual Pressure and yer body couldn't handle it. So, ya' fainted. But, look at the bright side: at least ya' didn't die."_

_Sora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Is that the only reason why I'm here?"_

_Zangetsu and her Hollow shared a look. Sora raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth at them._

"_What? What's going on?"_

"_Well, you realize that now that you have awakened, you will become a Captain?" Zangetsu slowly explained._

_Sora shrugged and said, "And?"_

_Her Hollow sighed and translated, "Yer gonna be a Captain of the Gotei 13. You're Spiritual Pressure is that high. You'll most likely be sent to the World of the Living fer some dumbass reason, like 'You need more experience if you're to be a Captain' or something as stupid as that."_

"_I still don't see what the problem is." Sora said, still confused._

_The Hollow threw her hands up in the air and yelled, "Yer _**too **_much like Ichigo! You're so __dense__!" _

_Her Hollow disappeared and Sora turned to Zangetsu. "What's her problem?"_

_Zangetsu sighed had to fight the urge to face-palm. That would be very unlike Zangetsu. "Since __**when**__ has Ichigo had a twin sister? Where would she have _been_ for the past _15 years_?"_

_Sora blinked and put a hand under her chin. "You have a point…then, why would they send me to the World of the Living?"_

_Zangetsu pondered the thought and answered, "Perhaps to test you…?"_

_Sora opened her mouth to reply but felt consciousness pull at her._

Before she knew it, she was awake.


	3. Welcome to Karakura Town

**Hello, my comrades~! Here is a new chapter for your minds to enjoy~!**

**Sora:*face-palm* I hate my job...**

**Ichigo:*snorts* Hey, at least they recognize you as a 'real' Soul Reaper.**

**Marubibi98:*sweat-drops* Please enjoy the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Only Sora. **

* * *

Sora's caramel eyes opened to see an exact pair looking back at her. Ichigo's mouth was pulled into its usual scowl except his eyebrows were pulled down and his eyes held worry.

"Ichigo? What're you doing here?" she questioned as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. Sora blinked before bolting up and looing around her. "Wh-where am I…? How am I not dead…? Come to think of it, the Hollow said something about me just fainting…."

Ichigo frowned at her and gently shoved her back into the bed. "You just barely escaped death, so I wouldn't push it if I were you."

"Ah, I see you are awake, Kurosaki-san."

Sora's eyes flickered from Ichigo to the woman standing in the door way. Her eyes immediately focused on the Captain's _haori_ she wore.

Sora's eyes darted to Ichigo for a moment before she responded to the woman. "Are you the one who healed me?"

The woman nodded and walked into the room. "Yes. I am Unohana Retsu, Captain of the Fourth Squad, the healing Squad. Tell me, how are you feeling? Any pain, headaches, nausea?"

Sora shook her head at each of those things and asked, "When can I leave?"

Unohana's smile slightly fell but she quickly composed herself. "Whenever the Head Captain permits me to let you leave."

"And when is this gonna happen? No way in hell am I going to wait for the Old Man to make his decision." Sora snapped, her eyebrows pulling down in irritation.

Unohana opened her mouth to scold Sora, but a booming voice beat her to it. "That's enough, Kurosaki Sora. I have something I wish to tell you. Captain Unohana, leave us."

Retsu bowed before leaving the room. Ichigo scowled and turned to the Head Captain. "Is there a reason why you won't let Sora leave?"

Yamamoto opened his eyes and glared at Ichigo. "Silence. Kurosaki Sora is Captain potential, this much is true. However, she is young and will make mistakes that can be the downfall of her entire division. So, I will be sending her to the World of the Living to gain more experience and learn what it is to be a Soul Reaper."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for me to stay here and learn from _you_ or Mayuri?" Sora asked, silently telling Zangetsu she was right.

"It would, but you are needed in the World of the Living. Also, Urahara Kisuke is there and will surely help you." Yamamoto said, his eyes trained on Sora.

Sora frowned and looked at Ichigo then back at Yamamoto. "But, I look _identical _to Ichigo. Won't that at least raise suspicion as to why he hasn't ever mentioned his twin sister?"

The Head Captain nodded and pulled something out of his robes. In his palm was a device that looked like a remote with only one button.

Sora raised an eyebrow as he moved forward and placed it in her palm.

"What is it?" Sora asked as she examined it.

"That object will input any memory into a human's mind."

Sora looked at Yamamoto with a raised eyebrow. "So, if we use this on everyone Ichigo is close with and who he sees frequently, it'll be like they've known me as long as they've known Ichigo?"

Yamamoto nodded and turned around. "Yes. You may leave now and to immediately set out for the World of the Living. Good luck."

As the door closed behind the Head Captain, Sora made to get out of bed. Ichigo stood and paced across the room.

"What the hell?! How am I going to explain this to my dad?!" he exclaimed while raking his hands through his hair.

Sora snorted and adjusted the white robe she was wearing. "You don't. That's why we have this."

She waved the remote in front of Ichigo's face and pushed him towards the door. "Unless you want to see what your naked body would look like as a girl, then I suggest you leave."

Ichigo blushed a deep red and rushed into the hallway, slamming the door closed behind him. Sora looked around the room and spotted her Soul Reaper uniform, along with a Captain's _haori._

With her eyebrows furrowed, Sora walked over and picked up the article of clothing. The _haori had_ no sleeves and the inside of it was a sky blue, causing her to snort in annoyance.

"Figures it'd be _sky*_ blue..." she muttered as she tossed it on the bed and pulled on her uniform.

Sora opened the door with the _haori_ hanging from her arm. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he walked beside his twin.

"When did they give you that?"

Sora shrugged and scowled down at the _haori_. "Don't know, but when I went to change, it was sitting on top of my uniform. They're being pretty straight forward."  
As they walked into the main part of the Fourth Division, Sora spotted Unohana.

"Unohana-san, I wanted to give this to you before I left." Sora said as she held out the coat.

Unohana smiled her famous chilling smile before replying, " That is for you to keep, Kurosaki-san. I will not take it from you."

Sora smiled nervously at Unohana before nervously stating, "O-oh. Well then, I'll be leaving. Thank you for healing me, Unohana-san."

Unohana smiled one last time before she turned and left. Sora turned to Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Is it just me or does Unohana-san scare the shit out of you too?"

Ichigo shuddered and nodded. "Yeah, it's not just you…"

As they walked to the Senkaimon, Sora had gotten tired of carrying the coat and slipped it on. The affect was immediate. Soul Reapers would stop and bow, greeting her as she passed by.

When they passed by Squad Five, all the Soul Reapers became ecstatic. They ran up to the 'siblings' with joy and relief written all over their faces.

"It's the new Captain! Captain!"

Sora blinked as Ichigo was trampled by her soon-to-be Squad. They swarmed around her, shaking her hand and introducing themselves to her.

"Hey, guys, calm down~! You're suffocating you're new Captain~!"

Sora turned around and saw a man with a straw hat and a woman who was currently straightening her glasses.

The Soul Reapers around her bowed and said in unison, "Good morning, Captain Kyōraku."

He tipped his hat at them and turned to Sora. "Ah, so _you're_ the new Captain that Captain Kurotsuchi was boasting about. I'm Kyōraku Shunsui and this is my lieutenant, Ise Nanao. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sora bowed and said, "I'm Kurosaki Sora, the pleasure is all mine."

Kyōraku raised an eyebrow and asked, "'Kurosaki'? You're related to Ichigo-kun?"

Sora scratched the back of her head and replied, "More or less. I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was nice meeting everyone."

Kyōraku nodded and waved as Sora and Ichigo walked away.

As he put his hand down, Kyōraku's hat covered a portion of his face and he mumbled, "'More or less', huh?"

Sora stifled a giggle as Ichigo glared down at his feet as they walked. "Hey, don't be such a sour puss."

Ichigo lifted his head and glared at Sora. "Shut up. You're not the one who got trampled."

"Hey, Ichigo…" Sora whispered while looking ahead of them.

Ichigo turned his head to look at her and replied, "What?"

"What's 'our' Dad like?"

Ichigo blinked and then smiled softly. Ruffling Sora's hair, he said, "You'll find out soon."

Sora pouted before her mouth turned back into its scowl as they stopped in front of the Senkaimon. Looking around, Sora shrugged and walked through it.

Ichigo blinked and ran in after her, yelling, "Isn't there supposed to be someone waiting for us here?!"

"I don't think so…if it's open, then I'm guessing we just walk on through." She replied nonchalantly.

Ichigo muttered to himself and stayed quiet until the portal re-opened to Karakura Town. He glanced at Sora and saw her eyes sparkle with awe as the doors opened and revealed the World of the Living.

As they walked out of the doors, Ichigo turned to Sora and said, "Welcome to the World of the Living. Or, to be more specific, Karakura Town."

* * *

***Sora means 'sky'**

**I hope you liked it~! I'm sorry if it feels like the chapter was boring! The next one'll be better, I promise! (I hope) Please review~! :3**


	4. Family

**Hello, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'm kinda on an update-frenzy today, although I feel like shit because of this cold...Oh well, I have nothing else to do, so...enjoy~!**

* * *

Sora blinked as she looked over the town. "Wow, it's so…small."

Ichigo scowled at Sora and snapped, "Well, it is a town. Now, come on."

As Ichigo jumped down, Sora asked, "Where are we going?"

"To Urahara Shop." was Ichigo's curt reply as he jumped from roof to roof.

Sora sighed and followed after him, her _haori_ billowing in the wind. They ran for five minutes, until they stopped on top of a small store.

"Ah, we're here. Come on, Sora. Damn, this is gonna be hard to explain…" Ichigo muttered as he jumped down and then called out, "Urahara-san! Urahara-san, it's me, Ichigo!"

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, welcome~! Oh, who is that with you?" a man with a striped hat asked as he stepped out of the shop.

Ichigo sighed and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Well, she's-"

"I'm Kurosaki Sora, or ZI1. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo's clone." Sora bluntly stated, sending a grin over at the baffled Ichigo.

"Clone, you say? How interesting! Kurosaki-san has had a lot of things happen to him, but I think it's safe to say that this is the most interesting!"

Ichigo scowled and yelled, "It's not like I asked for these things to happen!"

Urahara waved it away with his fan as he asked, "So, it seems Mayuri-san has been quite busy, hmm?"

Sora crossed her arms. "I guess you could say that. As far as I know, I'm the only thing he had been working on."

"Anyways," Ichigo interjected, "we came here so she can get a gigai."

Urahara blinked and his fan came up the lower half of his face. "I see. Alright, come in, come in."

Sora trailed in after Ichigo, pausing to remove her sandals. Glancing around, she saw a black cat staring at her with human-like gold eyes before it stalked around the corner. Sora raised an eyebrow but followed her "father" anyways.

Urahara sat down at a small, round coffee table, motioning for them to do the same.

Sora sat down and asked, "So, do you have to, I don't know, make it or whatever?"

Urahara grinned and replied, "Oh, the Head Captain already sent out message a couple weeks ago, plenty of time to prepare one. However, there are a few, ah, kinks I suppose you could say."

Ichigo and Sora shared a look before Ichigo asked, "What do you mean "kinks"?"

"I mean, the gigai is similar to a human body, Kurosaki-san. She can be harmed while in it, so be very careful." Kisuke explained, his face taking on a rare serious expression.

Sora sighed and fell back onto the floor, and said, "That's great, wonderful, in fact."

"No need for sarcasm, Kurosaki-san." Kisuke scolded. "So, Kurosaki-san, how have you been?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Uh, good I guess. Oh, wait, Urahara-san, I want to ask you about the Hollow inside me."

Kisuke covered his face with his fan and asked, "What do you mean by 'inside you'?"

Ichigo opened his mouth then closed it. "Never mind. Thanks for gigai. Come on, Sora."

Sora blinked as Ichigo stood and walked out of the room.

Standing, Sora said, "Well, thanks for the gigai, Urahara-san."

"No problem~!"

As Sora left the room, Kisuke's cheerful façade fell as did his fan. "So, it's already showing, huh?"

"It was a matter of time before it happened, Kisuke. But, _they'll_ help Ichigo control his Inner Hollow, so there's no problem there." Yoruichi said as she walked into the room, still in her cat from. "That girl though…it seems she has the same problem."

Kisuke stared at the door Sora and Ichigo just left through and muttered, "That's what I was afraid of…"

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Sora collapsed onto Ichigo's bed and groaned. "Who knew your Dad would be this ecstatic at having his daughter found after being abducted 11 years ago?"

Ichigo scoffed and threw a pencil at her. "Uh, any normal parent?"

"I guess…but, it's weird…" she mumbled while examining the pencil.

Ichigo paused in doing his homework and glanced at Sora. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have any parents- well, technically you're my Dad but that's weird- so, it feels strange having a family…"

"Get used to it."

Sora blinked and looked over at Ichigo. "What are you talking about? I'm either going to die during the War or I'm never going to see these people again. They're going to forget that I ever existed and go back to-"

Sora was cut off when Ichigo slammed his fist into her jaw. With yelp, she fell back onto his bed.

"What the hell, Ichigo?!" she yelled, cradling her jaw.

Ichigo glared down at her and yelled, "Whether or not you leave, all of us will still remember you! Don't start spouting shit like that ever again! You're part of this family now, whether you like it or not! And if they try to take you away, I'll protect you!"

Sora returned his glare and punched him in the face. "Why are you saying that when we just barely met?! How do you know you can trust me?! I might be you, but you trust people way too easily!"

"You're not me! So what if you're my clone?! Every person,-Soul Reaper, Clone, Human, Hollow- they all have a right to be their own person! And I can trust you because you trust me!"

Sora grunted when Ichigo punched her in the gut, causing her to fall off the bed. "How do you know I trust you?!"

Ichigo flew back and crashed into his closet when Sora kicked him in the stomach. "You trusted me enough to guide you through the town! If you didn't trust me then you probably would've left!"

Sora and Ichigo's fists met and both recoiled, howling in pain. They both fell to the floor and panted beside each other.

Sora groaned and dragged her hands down her face. "You're a pain in the ass older brother, you know that, Ichigo?"

Ichigo scowled and nudged her with his shoulder. "Like taking care of you is any easier."

Sora grinned and rolled over to face her "brother". "I'm back, Brother Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked and then ruffled Sora's hair. "Yeah, welcome back, you pain in the ass."


End file.
